


Loved

by lysissisyl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysissisyl/pseuds/lysissisyl
Summary: A small scene from an unusual birthday.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, edeleth - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patricia_von_arundel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricia_von_arundel/gifts).



"How is it?"  
Edelgard thought about it for a while, long enough for anybody else to think she hadn't heard or had forgotten the question. Not for Byleth. When Edelgard finally spoke, her voice was unusually soft. "Quiet."  
"Are you sure you don't want a party?"  
She shook her head. "I just want you here. I just want you to stay."  
Byleth giggled. "I thought so. I still spent weeks reading novel scenes and those stupid manners books, asking around and seeking advices. I had no idea how to organize a ball, but I knew I could easily find people who did." She stopped for a moment. "Even if I don't think some of the ideas Dorothea and Ferdinand shared would be considered traditional."  
Edelgard frowned. "I'm not sure I want to know. No, no, I definitely don't. Please, whatever it was, forget it, for our own good."  
"I will, I will."  
They laughed. That was the second gift Edelgard had received that day: Byleth's laugh, one of the sweetest sounds in the world.   
"And...El?" Byleth was serious again. She had turned to look at her, close enough to her face that Edelgard almost blushed. She left out a questioning "Uhm?", the best she could manage without her cheeks turning pink.  
Byleth smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you.  
I love you and I asked you to spend the rest of our lives together. I was lucky enough for you to say yes. I'm not going anywhere."  
A thin veil of tears covered Edelgard's eyes, but she hugged her knees, rested her chin on them and refused to let them out. "I know." Her voice was calm and soft. "I know. But I still need to hear it, especially on days like this."  
"Days like this?"  
Edelgard took a deep breath. "I vaguely remember celebrating birthdays all together. It was chaos, but a very cheerful, happy chaos. " She smiled bitterly. "I have a confuse memory of one of my brothers complaining about me getting gifts when he didn't. My older sister had to explain him about birthdays and that he would have had his day. He was probably still too young to fully understand." Her voice was breaking a little now. "I... I've never celebrated a birthday since...then." Shaking. "I don't remember a happy birthday. I don't remember it. I...don't remember being surrounded by warmth and love. And..." A sigh. Silence to keep the others in.  
Byleth arm slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against her. "You are loved. You are loved very deeply, you will always be, every day of your life." She hesitated. "I know I may not always be good at telling you, but I will do my best to show you, even more today."  
Edelgard's fingers grabbed her shirt, while she partially hid her face against her chest. She was still shaking slightly, but she still couldn't help a faint smile. "You are better than you think. And you are showing me every day. I feel very loved." She clung to her even more. "I feel very loved...and I don't know how to deal with it. I'm ...just so afraid to lose it, to lose you. My love, I can't go back to how it was. I just can't."  
She was sighing now and Byleth tightened her grip around her waist, using her other hand to gently dry her tears and caress her cheek, to move a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "That doesn't matter. Wether you could or could not doesn't matter. You don't have to.  
I asked for the rest of our lives: I plan to have it. No, we will have it. You don't have to go back. I won't let go of your hand. I won't let you fall in that cold darkness again. I'll do my best to make you feel loved every day of your life, because I will love you every day of your life." She stopped for a moment, then corrected herself. "Our life. It's our life now. It will always be.  
There will be many happy birthdays to remember, many happy birthdays to live."  
Edelgard let out a shaky breath, while her body slowly relaxed, except for her fingers, that still held Byleth's shirt. "Our life..." Her voice was just a whisper. "Our life." She snuggled even closer, Byleth's arm instantly tightening around her. "Our life...because I'm very loved." More tears, but happy ones now.

They shared the silence for a bit, Edelgard resting her head on Byeth's chest for a few minutes before speaking again. "Do you find it strange?"  
"What?"  
"That I don't want a party. It's what an Emperor is supposed to do, after all."  
"When have you ever done anything because you were supposed to?"  
Edelgard laughed. "Fair. Still...I suppose this is no normal way to spend a birthday."  
Byleth ran her fingers through Edelgard's hair, enjoying the happy sigh that followed. "It sounds like the perfect way to spend today to me."  
Just a relaxed hum as a reply. It felt perfect indeed.  
She felt so loved...


End file.
